


Everyone lies. Honesty makes you vulnerable.

by redroseworks



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Other, gender neutral reader, like it's a sunstone comic au sorta, nothing explicit but its gets talked about a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: You met a woman named Talia for kinky sex and only that really. But things change.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Face to Face

You were pretty sure you were meeting a catfish. Why? Well for many reasons.

She was just really gorgeous. Like inhumanly pretty.  
She invited you out to a shady diner in the bad part of Gotham. Of course, you lived in the bad part of Gotham so who were you to judge.  
She said her job was in a corporation but for security she couldn't tell you about it.   
When attempting to google 'Melisande Head' you found nothing.

So you had your sorta friend and now one of your roommates, Harper in a car outside the diner in case this went south. 

All you have to do is give her a signal and either she would get rid to be your getaway driver or she would just leave if you decided you were safe with Melisande. 

"(Y/N)?" An accented voice asked from behind you. You couldn't place the accent. 

"Yup. Melisande?" You said, turning around. Melisande was just like her photos. 

"Actually, Melisande is my middle name. Call me, Talia." 

You smiled. That was fine. "You're not secretly going to kill me, right?" 

"Wouldn't I answer no to that even if I was?" Talia mused, sitting down.

"That's fair. Besides, (M/N) is my middle name not my last name so I can’t judge. So are you really 39? Because you look barely over 20." You said. Another reason to be nervous. You were 23.

Talia smiled. "I turn 40 in November. Money tends to make youth last longer." 

"I guess so. I'm sorry if I'm very awkward. I've never used a dating app date before. This is very new." 

"I haven't used one before either. An ex suggested I use it since it's been awhile since I’ve been with anyone. Although, are we really going to call this a date given our intentions?” 

You blushed. The reason for the two of you meeting up wasn’t innocent. You carefully raised your hand and leaned against it; the signal for Harper to just leave. Yup you weren’t gonna back out now. Besides, Talia seemed nice enough. “I was trying not to talk about that in public.” 

Talia leaned in and whispered. “There’s hardly anyone here. I’ll buy you dinner and then take you back to my place. There we can work out the terms and safeword.” 

“Yeah. Okay. Sounds good.” God damn. 

“Great. Now what do you want to eat?” Talia asked. 

You ordered your favorite greasy diner fast food thing and Talia ordered a freaking steak. You two talk a little more than you had online. She mentioned she had a son who was fifteen and lived with his father and siblings most of the time. You talked a bit about your job as a teacher for high schoolers. Little monsters most of the kids but some of them were amazing. 

You talk about your childhood and she tells you about how she runs a company with a partner. When the two of you are done eating she leads you to her car.

You tell her that you have three roommates. She tells you she lives alone most of the time. That the two of you can do things there whenever.

That works out. Considering the reason for all this. The app you had used was called Kink and Link. Yes, it was a bdsm app. You had downloaded it just to check it out. You’ve never done anything like that before but you hadn’t really been dating in the last few years. You’ve had plenty of sexual fantasies of being tied up but to actually find someone who wanted to tie you up was an issue. And of course some other things. But yeah. 

This was a date for meeting Talia, who wanted to be your top. Your… dom. 

It both excited you and made you very nervous. 

Talia’s apartment was on the Upper East Side. Of course it was. You lived in the Narrows and she lived in a penthouse. 

The place was extremely nice and looked like a history lover’s dream home. 

“Do you collect antiques?” You asked.

“No. They’re all family heirlooms. Or gifts from friends and family.” Talia said as she led you to the bed room. 

It was a fancy bedroom; something out of a Victorian manor. “Wow. This is nice.” 

“Yes, it is. Now, I want you to ask me again. I want to hear it from your voice.” Talia said, pulling you close to her.

“...Talia can you be my dom?” You asked just like how you asked online. 

Talia kissed your lips and smiled. “Now what’s the safe word again?”

“Sunstone.” You said as she moved her hands to your chest.” 

“Good.” Talia kissed you again. 

This was going to be a fun night.


	2. Return Home

Talia dropped you off at your apartment early the next morning. Apparently her son was coming by later in the day. 

So you entered your apartment, wearing your clothes from yesterday and a jacket Talia gave you, at eight am. No one should have been awake except maybe for Cullen.

But as you opened the door you were met with the faces of Harper, Stephanie, and Cullen.

"You're alive." Harper said.

"Yeah. I told you everything was fine. I had a nice time." 

"You look like you got attacked by a vampire." Stephanie said. She had a black eye.

"Another fight at work?" You asked her. You had only the vague idea of where she worked. She tended to break up a lot of fights and ended up with bruises.

"Yeah. Now, was she a vampire?" 

"No. We just had a lot of fun." You said as you hung Talia's jacket on the coat rack.

"So you gonna show a photo of her now? Cuz I only saw her back and she looked real good." Harper said.

"No… most of the photos aren't one I want to share." Most of the photos Talia had up were of her in lingerie. Besides both of you took your profiles down last night when she was making you some (tea/coffee/hot chocolate) after you two had your fun. She also gave you a relaxing massage and cuddled you until you two woke up. 

"Gross." Cullen said.

"I'm gonna go shower." You said. Also think more about Talia. 

"Is that a bruise on your wrist?" Harper asked, concerned.

"Just another hickie. I got them all over. I'll have to use cover up tomorrow." You said. You weren't lying. Talia kissed you and marked you everywhere she could.

"So Melisande wasn't a murderer, that's good because rent is due next week." Harper said.

"Yes, she didn't kill me. Now I must shower." You said, heading towards your bedroom. You didn't realize you hadn't corrected the name. Oh well. It's not like it's bot a part of Talia's name.


End file.
